


Goku's Torment

by MCK25



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bondage, Fluff, NSFW, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Tickle torture, at the end, goku just can't catch a break, male tickle torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCK25/pseuds/MCK25
Summary: Goku wasn't sure if getting a job is even worth living life.  In fact, the one job he's best at is the saving the world.





	Goku's Torment

 

**A/N: Ok y’all I’m just going to be honest with you all about this here and now.  This is my first time ever writing a NSFW fic and it involve tickling.  Only for the guys though.  Also, watching bara anime dudes with muscles always fighting and saving the world don’t really get that many tickles?  Like, they already do all the laughs at the end, but sometimes I just want to hear them laugh or just be plain silly if they ever get the chance to.**

**There are plenty of amazing artist that draw anime guys tickled and since I lack the artist skill to draw just plain old traditional/digital, I might as well write it out.  Bear with me about writing this as NSFW is NOT MY THING, I AM ASEXUAL, but I’ve grown up with a tickle kink.**

**So just to start out, this fic will be about Goku.  Yes, Goku.  My gosh, he’s just has all those muscles and a hearty laugh and he’s just funny in general I always did want to start with him on this scale. I only write fluff, but if anyone is interested in me writing other anime dudes getting tickle tortured please PM me.  This is just a trial for me.  **

**Anyways, without further ado please enjoy this somehow erotic fanfic of goku getting tickle tortured.  Reviews are appreciated!**

 

“YOUR TUITION TO HIGH SCHOOL IS HOW MUCH!?!?”

 

Chi-Chi bellowed at the top of her lungs, causing the whole house of the Son family to shake and grumble, like she was the missing volcano the Earth was missing.  Her dad could have sworn his ears started bleeding, Goku practically went deaf, gotten was stunned and hid behind Goku, and Gohan… Was taking the heat.

 

He threw his hands up to guard himself from a possible beating that followed Chi-Chi’s berating voice, when he was younger the butt whooping’s would come if he didn’t follow an order. 

 

Sometimes not even Goku was safe from her constant yelling and strict attitude.  Goten came out from hiding behind his dad. 

 

“Oooooooh, somebody’s gonna get it!” He sang with strong tease in his voice and Gohan didn’t make an ounce of strength to send him a glare.  But in all honesty, he wasn’t worried about Chi-Chi coming for his throat but about school.

 

It was more of the shock, and excitement at the same time.  Goku could tell, her face was contorted into one of disbelief and of amusement which confused her father.  He didn’t understand why she’d reach this level of hostility.

 

“N-Now mom, calm down, I don’t want you blowing a brain gasket and take you to the hospital!” Gohan stammered trying to calm the poor woman down.

 

Her long held breath was let out, stumbling from her position back into one of the dinner tables chair behind her.  Her father went to get her a glass of water, and her fan. 

“I… I… I… C-Can’t believe Go… Gohan got into a high school with the other kids!  I’m so stunned and… excited.” She exclaimed trying to get her breathing back to normal, and surprisingly, crushing Goku’s hand.  Goten wasn’t sure if the mayhem was coming soon or not, but he left them and flew outside to play with Icarus.  It was for the better in his case.

 

“Y… Yeah mom.  I’m excited too!  I get to talk to other people who don’t have superpowers!” Gohan shared in her excitement, while Goku is unable to feel the nerves in his hand.  He would never go super sayian on Chi-Chi, but she was a very strong one herself!

 

“But… But wait.” Her breathing came back to a steady rhythm, looking over at the letter received in the mail. 

 

“It says here the tuition is… Sixty thousand dollars.” She was speechless again, trying to think of just how much this school meant to Gohan (in all reality to her but still).  The family was normal in their own sense as they have a well-knit coup altogether. 

 

She taught Gohan how to walk and everything, home schooled him and put him on a strict schedule.  She could just home school him the rest of his life!  They don’t have that kind of money just lying around, and with all the unbearable enemies appearing here and there, no time was placed precisely for studies!

 

What would she do with Goten?  Will she have to do it all again like she’s doing with Gohan?

 

Goku looked at the paper in her hands, oblivious and nonchalant as ever about everything.  No, he wasn’t the sharpest tool in the shed when it came to school, he never went.  Now and then he considered going to… He forgot the name… Oh yes!  College, just to see if he’s missing anything necessary.

 

But his conscience always went back to the current situation with his family.

 

As long as they, and the world have him and the other Z fighters, that was enough work for him on his part!  Sure, he doesn’t make ANY money from anything, not even going out to boldly state to the public he saved the world dozens of times.  That would just be stingy. 

 

That’s just not what Goku does, and he doesn’t want to change that lifestyle.  He himself is fit and healthy, his bulging muscles telling them all he’s in tip top shape and regardless of an education you already are someone in the world so long as you do good!  Which brings him back to the sheet.

 

“Where are we going to get that kind of money?  I don’t really like working in a business kind of place.  People would get suspicious if I worked manual labor too.  I could do things like that in a split second but they’d wanna know how I could do things so fast.” Goku scratched at his cheeks.

 

“Oh, there’s an extra note on the back!” Gohan says peeling off the sticky note at the top of the white paper.  His mom and dad followed his direction, seeing the leftover with extra notes.

“ _Son family_ ” He began, “ _We are offering a scholarship of thirty thousand dollars for Gohan to attend.  It will cover about half of his first 2 years of school.  It is a welcome gift from us, and we hope to see him when school starts on September_.”

 

Chi-Chi broke into tears upon hearing the school would give Gohan extra help.  She laughed to herself silently, hugging and crushing the acceptance letter in her tight grasp.  Goku and Gohan sweat dropped.  This was happy news, Gohan knew.  Nothing made him and his mom happier than going out into the world and becoming someone and bringing home a paycheck! 

 

She wants to gloat from time to time to Bulma about how Gohan is such an amazing kid, and the first out of the son family children to start their studies outside of home.  Bulma would probably sulk and start the scream war about just why she has it better than Chi-Chi.

 

This was possibly one of the best days she’s ever had!  At least 5th because of marrying Goku, giving birth to Gohan, for having her dad decide to live with them, and then giving birth to Goten. 

 

She needed to scream to the world that her son is a hero AND a soon to be scholar.  Then it hits her.  **The rest of the thirty thousand dollars.** It just wasn’t possible for her to find a job over the summer and make that much cash so soon!  She agreed with Goku though, he wasn’t exactly the ideal listener to applying for jobs and going to the interviews. 

 

**_Goku._ **

 

“GoKU!” She stomped, rising from her chair and frightening the three men in the room.  Gohan was sure she was going to make his dad find an essential job but inside, he knew Goku wouldn’t go through with it.  Stealing wasn’t an answer either.

 

“GAh!  Wh-What is it?  What’d I do?” He asks, moving back slowly as his wife made way towards him. 

 

“YOU, Goku, are going to find yourself a high class paying job and make enough money to pay for Gohans tuition or else!” She screeched, index finger pointing at him.  He edged backwards, as if the digit was going to turn into a needle and give him a shot.  Luckily for him, being a sayian didn’t get him sick that often.  Unless he’s beaten to a pulp, which is on some occasions.

 

“What?!  But how am I going to-“She interrupted him.

 

“I don’t care HOW or WHAT job you find, just so long as it pays a lot!  I’m not going to loans as a last chance.  I don’t want to owe anybody money, you hear me!” Chi-Chi was beyond determined now. 

 

And Goku new, if he didn’t get a good paying job, she won’t feed him the constant buffet of food he a brings home from a full day of hunting anymore!

 

* * *

 

 

“This is hopeless.  I’m never going to find a job like Chi-Chi wants.” Goku grumbles to himself.

 

He’s currently in the city, trying to look for an abundance of job opportunities that are willing to pay at a great wage, but they had so many knots in the applications.  By knots that would be a variety of things:

 

From having a high Degree in a field of study he had no clue about, to passing scores from exams on other things.  Goku wasn’t even qualified to become a taxi driver, but so help him if Chi-chi found out that would be the job he got.

 

She wanted him to find something sophisticated in the city, somewhere with a suit and tie, where no fighting was involved.

 

He went in search from one building to the next, asking if they were hiring anybody for just about anything.

 

Restaurants was a key factor to the poor grown up sayian, but to the chagrin of the chef and their employees all the food they’d make would go into Goku’s stomach.  Now they didn’t want someone like that, even when Goku is that good hearted.

 

He looked upon the vast signs on a giant billboard in the middle of town.  Janitor was a big cross off the list.  Retirement nurse?  Reminds him too much of Grandpa Gohan. 

 

Almost nothing in the city would hire him!  Nothing! 

 

Goku walks past several shops in town, clothing stores and thrift shops.  That is until a short-bearded fellow came up walking to him.

 

“Excuse me good sir, my name is Professor Slimings!  I was hoping you could help me!” He said with a bow, gloved hand going down from his waist.  Goku was utterly surprised by someone with a dapper behavior like that.  Not like he knew any rich people.

 

“Uh-um hi!  What do you need help with?” He asked a tad bit flustered.  He rubbed the back of his head hoping he didn’t come off as… well over the top like he usually is.

 

“I was hoping you could help me with a little experiment for my colleagues.  We are trying to implement a rather, grueling endurance test.  It’s meant to see how long someone can endure it so that they qualify for a big payload.”

 

At the last word, Goku’s ears perks up, the gears in his brain started working after some cobwebs were starting to form and snapped his fingers!

 

“I can help you with that!  My name is Goku!  How much is the pay?” Just as he was oblivious, the shining glint upon the man’s monocle completely went over his head (or past his eye balls) and he cleared his throat to start.

 

“Thirty thousand dollars.” He exclaimed, waiting for Goku’s response.  It didn’t even take Goku half a second to think.  “Y-Yes of course!  When do I start?” He said jumping in the air with enthusiasm.  Deep in the man’s mind he knew he picked the right candidate. 

 

“Very good!  You start now!  First take a whiff of this perfume!  It’ll help you keep the mosquitos off during the session!” He says taking out a cloth with some purple liquid on it. 

 

Goku, for the umpteenth time in a row that day, thought nothing of it and grabbed it to wipe off his face.  “Gee thanks mister, but how does- “

 

His vision started fading, waning in and out of consciousness.  He could only slur some words out, body now starting to give out in strength.  Too ‘drunk’ for thought, he could have sworn being a sayian AND a super one at that prevented him from succumbing to things like this.  He giggled to himself, before being knocked out into the strangers’ arms.

 

“ _Oh, you’ll earn the money all right._ ” The man grinned, petting Goku’s hair.

 

* * *

 

 

It seemed like an eternity before Goku attempted to wiggle in place hoping to see what happened to him and the strange man.

 

All he could remember was he agreed to do an experiment for money and taking a whiff of a substance and he was out like a light.  His groggy head was slowly coming to, vision starting to become better than before.

 

He was in a big chrome-white room, with practically nothing in there but what he assumed was just himself.  “Huh… Wha…” He shakes his head. 

 

Goku tried to move his arms to get himself up, but couldn’t.  They were restrained extremely well, with rubber like cuffs from his wrist down to his forearms.  This startled him a little, especially when he tried to move his legs. 

 

They were in the same state.  And much to his chagrin… He was stark naked.  His orange fight suit was nowhere to be seen as he looked down all around him.  He blushed like a tomato, his body shivering in the cold air of the, most likely, scientists room.  Thankfully all he had was is underwear.

 

He wiggled his size 16 feet, long semi big toes back and forth, attempting to stretch off the sleep he had unknowingly sustained.  He wasn’t sure if he needed to go super saiyan to escape and find the man again and explain his predicament, but that would blow his cover of being a normal human on Earth.

 

His arms were spread eagle wide, along with his legs, on a table in the shape of an X.  Just what kind of experiment did they want to do on him he’d never know.

 

*Click, KER-Chunk* A random button goes, and Goku’s attention turns towards a giant round machine.  “Uhhh, Mr. Slimings is that you?” Nervousness invaded Goku’s voice.  Not being able to move or even see out a window was causing him to grow anxious. 

 

The orb like object started glowing with red, green and yellow lights from various parts of its anatomy.  It intrigued Goku, but all he could do was watch. 

 

It came rolling to him from the right, slowly.  It made hushed noises, probably due to the well-polished floors.  It didn’t even have wheels, it just went on its own like that.  It stops in front of Goku’s feet, causing the cool wind to brush right past them.  He scrunched his toes, trying to make sure he wasn’t bothered by that.

 

A head came popping out, analyzing Goku’s body with some sort of x-ray. 

 

From the top of his head and down all the bulging ripped muscles on his body to the tips of his toes, the robot dinged with a result. 

 

‘SUBJECT IS AWAKE.  LET THE EXPERIMENT COMMENCE.” It shouted in such a monotone voice, it creeped Goku out.  Unsure of what it meant, outside of its white flat surfaces, it brought out feathers.

 

“ _Oh no… I really hoped this wouldn’t be it.”_ He mentally stated to himself.  He tried to power himself up and break free, but nothing happened.  It seemed he was left without his powers and he was getting kind of scared.  This had happened to him once by Caterpy but he was sure this kind of thing wasn’t meant for science.

 

Hoping this would end soon, he let himself be subject to it.  The various feathers went up to his neck and started on the bottom of the first cuffs on his wrist.  Light and scratchy was what he felt on his neck, and it only brought about a few giggles.  Nothing much, but Goku only knew it would get worse.

 

The ones on his arms trailed slowly, going up and down his ripe and sensitive skin right to the point where they reached the bridge of the armpits.  This lead on a couple of well followed giggles and he just couldn’t hold them in. 

 

More feathers began to pop up from the robot.  It made them dance all over his torso, ushering a hardy light laugh from the man.  Others burst out and wiggled their way on his legs.  Gosh were his legs the most horribly sensitive parts of his body.  Up and down, left and right went the feathers.

 

Especially on the tops and the soles of his feet.  Caterpy never went for them, but they were a terrible spot.  Just like the others, the feathers danced and Goku could feel himself bringing up more laughing from the pit of his stomach.  In between his toes got him laughing loudly now.

 

“H-Hey, c-cut it ou-ou-ouuuuuuuuut!  Hehehehehe!” He smiled unable to hold the laughter in.

 

Some went up to his thighs, carefully tickling them.  For some reason this brought a tiny tone higher in his voice.  For some reason or another the machine brought back the feathers from his arms and upper body, and from what he believed his feet.

 

Now, gloved hands with sharp fingers sprang out of the robot.  They made wiggling gestures to the man, and he couldn’t do anything about it.

 

To his surprise, the toes on his feet were pulled back in a tight pull, held in place by the white chair.  Before he could further see what was happening there, the scratching of fingers slowly brought him back.

 

Hands scratched and poked his armpits and he was a bellowing mess again.  They scratched and wiggled in the deep hollows of his armpits, earning high girly screams. 

 

“Ahahahahaha, no-no not ahahaha there!  Ahahahahahaeheheahaha hihihihihi!” He begged trying to shoo them from their locations.  Six arms came along to his torso, kneading at the abs and stomach like it was plush dough. 

 

“Nohohohohohoho, no nohohohohohoho!  I- I’m too ticklish hahahahahaha, ahahaha!”

 

He laughs loudly trying to get away from the prodding hands.  The scientists from wherever they are must be having the time of their lives doing this.  A sharp yet rubberish finger dug into his bellybutton, sending him to a plethora of laughter. 

 

Ribs were next, too, began to get kneaded, poked and scratched.  Tears were forming now, one cascading down a cheek, face becoming flush. 

 

“Waiaiaiaiaiaiaia waiaiaiaiaiaiat, cahahan cahahahahan we tahahalk thihihihhis ououououout!?” He tried reasoning with it but to no avail.

 

He couldn’t take in deep breaths due to the prodding to his ribs.  He saw the robot pull something out again through watery eyes.  He wasn’t too sure what it was as a new sensation came along.  Rolling brushes and hands popped out of the table all around his legs. 

 

They massaged and tickled the muscles mercilessly, getting higher octaves out of Goku.  The rolling brushes went all out on his knees and inner thighs and that sent him into a frenzy. He flopped around like a fish hoping he could get some bliss.  That just wasn’t believable. 

 

Some needle like hands, followed by bristled hairbrushes and… Baby oil?  The fingers pricked at his feet, earning some hee hee’s here and there.  Right at the base of the toes did they scratch, up and down the sole, and once again right in-between the toes. 

 

“No-no-nohohohohohohohohohohohoh!  Ahahahahahha, hahaha, hahahahahaha, hahaha, hahahahah, hahahahahahahahaaaaaah!” His laughter would have been contagious.  Just about everywhere on his body was sensitive to these hands and brushes.  They even increased in speed and strength.

Goku was losing his mind, his uproarious laughter making him toss and turn but without results, he could feel his armpits get deeper hollows.  His ribs were in rhythm of getting a breath only to be let out in continuous bellowing giggling.

 

It was the brushes turn to start themselves to Goku’s feet.  The rolling brushes on his thighs made his skin and muscles taught and raw.  Like all his body was turning pinkish red from all of this.  The cool sensation of the baby oil began to drop like rivers all over his muscular frame, legs and feet.

 

The tightness in his underwear was getting unbearable.  It just had to be let out.  Goku’s erection was growing sue to the closeness of the brushes and frankly his penis was betraying him.

 

He didn’t like it one bit.

 

Then just to make his sensitivity sky rocket through the roof, a significant amount of baby oil was placed over his erect nipples.  Cold rooms do wonders on limp object.

 

He shuddered a little.  Some suction cups place on tubes came out and placed themselves over them.  Out of nowhere, roller brushes swirled at the top and directly all around the little buggers. 

 

“AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, AIHAHHAHAHA I GIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHHIVE UP JUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHST STOP!” His well-oiled body made him like a walking sunburned body, but sensitive to tickling. 

 

All the hands kept going, the oil making his sensitivity worse than he started out in the room.  Nothing was worse than tickle torture and even Goku knew it.  He’d rather be training on another planet with fifty times gravity and weights on his wrists and ankles like back at King Kai’s home. 

 

More small brushes arose from the leg area; however, they were aimed directly close to Goku’s crotch.  Amongst his hysterical snickering, he somehow peeked to them when he felt a rush of cool air near his thighs.  Just what now? 

 

No focus could be done.  The fingers wiggled and massaged his armpits like digging for gold.  They made patterns of going from the hollows to the region that connects the pits and the ribs.  This was too much even for a saiyan himself. 

 

‘COMMENCING ADVANCED LEVEL.’

 

The robot bellowed, making him slightly shudder as his response.  “Dahahahahahamihihihihit, whaahahahahaaahahahahat nowhwhwhwhwhwhw!?” He pleaded with the machine. 

 

Scissors appeared from behind the robot on one of 4 pods.  The pair whizzed around teasingly, until they made their way to the bottom hem of Goku’s white underwear.  “Nohohohohohohoho nohohohohohoho, anyhyhyhyhyhyhhyhyyhthihihihihng buhuhuhuhuhut thahahahahahat!!!” He shrieked, wanting for all of this to be over. 

The brushes on his feet only started to go faster, needle like fingers scribbling the soles, the once tickling feathers made their comeback right in-between his toes.  His knees were squished here and there, thighs man handled like no one ever could.  His nipples kept getting brushed and added by oil, his erection rock hard.

 

With swift movements, the scissors snipped away at the underwear.  *BOING* Went Goku’s penis, pointing straight up in the air.  The uncircumcised skin was on the verge of letting the head gain some air and attention.

 

Out of nowhere, the small brushes joined with massaging hands groped, poked and tickled.  Just at the bridge of skin the sack was attached to!  Now more of a frenzy was pushed out of him.  His volume went up just more so, his breathing erratic.  He’s gone from ‘hahaha’ to unpronounceable gibberish.  It was becoming sensory overload, and the bottles of oil just kept coming one bottle after another.

 

His groin twitched from the prodding and his erection was at its all-time high. 

 

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAHAHAHA, EHEHHEHEEEHEHEHEHE, OHOHHOHOIHIHIHIHI ST-STOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP IT, I CAHAHAHAHAN’T TAHAHAHAHAKE ANYHIHIHIHIMOHOHOHOHORE!” He thrashed, only leading to some of the objects to prod deeper in his taught skin.  He coughs every now and then, but a tiny part of himself is relieved he’s able to make it this far.

 

 ***Brrrrrrrztztztzrrrrrrrr*** The machine popped out another weapon.  It was something only Goku saw once in a magazine by Master Roshi, and come to think of it he found one when he went to his room looking for something.  He couldn’t remember what.

 

A vibrator they called it.  It kept clicking until it hit a good range of speed in vibrations.  Just where is it going to put that?

 

“Who’s a ticklish man?” An anonymous voice called.  From the ceiling came down a clown mask with a high pitched male voice.  “You’re really ticklish, aren’t you?  Your member down there must enjoy it!  Coochie coochie coo!”

 

Gokus laughter was all but continuous with that voice.  The big smile and keen eyes on the mask just made things worse.  “Kitchy kitchy coo!  Just look at these feet, so moist.  I’m going to have to brush down hard!” The being laughed, mocking Goku’s sensitivity.

 

“Now the real fun begins!” He said with a Hee Hee.  The vibrator, with smaller vibrator compartments grew out of it.  The main attacked his balls, the others lied in place right above his butt hole.  Goku just couldn’t begin to wonder why that man came after him.

 

“NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, SO-SOMEOAHAHAHAHAHANE!  HEHEHEHEHEEHEHELP, MAHAHAHAHAKE IHIHIHIHIHIHIT- MAKE IHIHIHIHIT STOOOAHAHAHAHAP!!!” His screams weren’t heard.  Tears were coming down like rivers, his face being red like beets.

“Looks like you’re about ready to burst!  Let’s give your dicky-dick a little CLT.” It laughed and snorted.  Just how many times did that make Goku more hysterical?  Probably hundreds of thousands. 

 

Just like Houdini, the machine popped out a long pod, meant to encapsulate large engorged members, on the verge of climax.  Two halves of it split and chomped onto his 7-inch penis.  The pod covered the penis, but had more to it. 

 

Two brush covered disks popped onto the bottom of his shaft and the middle.  It whizzed and whirled, causing them to go up and down, the brushes going all in one direction.  Extra oil is put all over the member, mixing with semen and heightening the sensitivity over the roof. 

 

“EHEHEHEHEEEEEEEHEHEHEEEE!  WHYHHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH THEHEHEHEHEHERE?!” He flailed.  Yet when it was tickling his penis, it felt agonizing and pleasurable at the same time.  He’s shrieking was mixed between both, the appendages on his body still at work, most now going at max speeds.

 

“Time for the finale, big boy!” The clown mask ushered.  Not knowing what it meant, Goku couldn’t brace himself.  His balls were getting so aroused, the tension was starting to urge him to climax at any time.

 

Once again, in the long pod that was tickling his soon-to-explode penis, three more round heads appeared with brushes and bristles.  They spun and took different locations on the head of the dick.  Two went on either side of the head, the ones with the bristles.  A brushed one was right under the taint, rolling its magic onto the head.

 

Just like the bozo claimed, Goku cumming wasn’t that far away now.  His laughing still at the highest octave he could make, fingers and toes wriggling in place trying to break free from their captive states.

 

One small feather made its way from the long pod.  It joined the extra brush heads at Goku’s head, making its way to the slit. 

 

That was the end for Goku.  “Are you ready?  3, 2, 1…” The clown made a countdown.  His slit received the back and forth motion of the feather, making Goku now lose it entirely. 

 

“AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA ** _AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!_** ” He shouted.  He came in what seemed like 5 bursts of cum, each orgasm stronger than the last.  The tickle torture continued for about 30 more seconds.  Everything started to die down.  His sperm was collected through the pump.

 

“Ahahahaha, ahahahahaha. Ahahahaha. Are-Are wehihihihi d-done?” He said through lasting giggles and panting breaths.  He wasn’t sure if the clown heard him, but by the looks of its glowing yellow eyes, it was contemplating.

 

His body was shaking from the onslaught, everything motionless.  Goku kept on taking deep breaths, trying to stop his tremoring body.  Man did that climax take a toll on him.  Somehow… That gave him a good pleasurable time.  He still couldn’t move his toes and his arms and legs twitched.

 

Most of his rebound for relaxation lasted only for 30 minutes. 

 

That was when the clown spoke out once more.  “Mmmmmmmmm… Nope!  You still have 2 more hours to go tough guy!  Coochie Coochie Coo!” The clown giggled again.  The armpits were barraged by fingers again, followed by the brushes to his feet and thighs.  Inside the pod, all it was doing now was tickling his penis. 

 

Tickling to the point where arousal was sure to come along a lot later after his climax.

 

“OH, COHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAME OHAHAHAHAHAHAHAN!” Goku’s hysteria returned and all he could do was endure it.  

 

* * *

 

 

“Well I don’t know how your father did it Gohan, but he came up with the money after all!”

 

Chi-chi sighed in relief, with the check of thirty thousand dollars in her hand, plus the scholarship they generously gave to Gohan. 

 

Gohan was impressed!  His dad would have NEVER made the money if it involved labor.  Enemies would just appear from left to right and he’d accept no rewards whatsoever.  He had Goten in his arms, fast asleep.

 

He patted the boys back, and ruffled his hair, snuggling his cheek to comfort him as he slept. It was only about 4 in the afternoon, 2 days later from Goku’s… Ordeal. 

 

“Where’s dad anyways?  He’d usually be up and eating all of dinner!” Gohan asks.

 

“Well come to think of it, when he came home that day, he said he could sleep for days after that job of his.  He really means it I guess.” She knew.  Goku was a determined and happy man willing to do anything for the family. 

 

He lies in the bed, eyes in swirls still recovering.  His skin and muscles ached.  He longed for the sheets.  At least the purple stuff kept mosquitoes away from him!


End file.
